Power Rangers S.P.D.
Power Rangers S.P.D. is the thirteenth season of Power Rangers. This season's themes include policing, detective work, and alein encounters. S.P.D. saw a change behind the scenes as Bruce Kalish took over as showrunner. It uses footage and props from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Synopsis In 2025, we are no longer alone in the universe. Aliens have arrived on Earth and live peacefully with humans. At least, they do until the Troobian Empire decides to destroy Earth. The elite S.P.D. A-Squad mysteriously vanishes, leaving only the B-Squad Rangers, and their doglike alien commander, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, to defend Earth. Two reformed thieves join the team as the Red and Yellow S.P.D. Rangers, but the other Rangers are slow to trust them. However, the team discovers they have the same origin: their parents worked for S.P.D. and created the technology for the Delta Morphers. All of the next generation have inherited unique powers that will help them save the world. The Rangers receive a message from the future warning them that the Earth is conquered that day, but then a mysterious Omega Ranger appears from the future to help Rangers defeat the villainous Morgana, Devastation, and Shortie. Sam, the Omega Ranger, remains to help the Rangers. When the A-Squad return and capture Commander Cruger, the B-Squad must face them. Meanwhile Gruumm has transformed his ship into a body for Omni - his superior. As Broodwing has also invaded the Delta Base, the Power Rangers must combine their efforts to contain their enemies. A final showdown will reveal whether the B-Squad has the right stuff – and whether the Earth will remain free. Rangers Jack Landors - Red Ranger - played by Brandon Jay McLaren Schuyler "Skie" Tate - Blue Ranger - played by Chris Violette Bridge Carson - Green Ranger - played by Matt Austin Elizabeth "Z" Delgado - Yellow Ranger - played by Monica May Sydney "Syd" Drew - Pink Ranger - played by Alycia Purrott Sam - Omega Ranger - voiced by Brett Stewart Commander Anubis “Doggy” Cruger - Shadow Ranger played by John Tui Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx - Kat Ranger - played by Michelle Langstone Nova - Nova Ranger - voiced by - Antonia Prebble 'Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger' - Shadow RangerAllies *Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy *Boom *R.I.C. *Ally Samuels *Isinia Cruger *Dino Thunder Rangers Villains *Emperor Gruumm *Mora/Morgana *Broodwing *Omni *Krybots *Blueheads *Orangeheads *A-Squad Zords *Deltamax Megazord **Omegamax Megazord **Delta Squad Megazord ***Delta Runner 1 ***Delta Runner 2 ***Delta Runner 3 ***Delta Runner 4 ***Delta Runner 5 *Delta Command Megazord *S.W.A.T. Megazord **S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 Trivia *In Dekaranger, SPD was short for Special Police Dekaranger. In Power Rangers, this was changed to Space Patrol Delta. Some dubs (for instance, Spanish) changed this again to Super Patrol Delta, due to Space not starting with an S once translated. *The design and concept of SPD Red's Sonic Mode Battilizer would later be used in Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger as a Fire Squad power-up for DekaRed; making this the first known instance of Super Sentai borrowing a mode of any kind from it's adaption. Official website http://www.powerrangers.com/seasons-spd.html Category:Disney Era Category:Seasons Category:Power Rangers S.P.D.